Moonlight Eclipsed
by Maelstrome
Summary: Moon hadn't meant to challenge him again but she had, and now she was trapped waiting for the day of their fated rematch. Pokemon Ultra Moon post story, No Ships, Two-Shot
1. Part 1

**Moonlight Eclipsed**

Based off of Pokemon Ultra Moon

(Authors note at the end, also please know that this is a 2 shot and there will be one more chapter to come!)

The snow fell quietly upon the mountain side as the full moon blazed blindingly above, unobstructed by the marine layer. The crunching of the snow was loud under her feet as Moon moved ever closer to the pokemon league building. Her light island attire didn't fit the chilly whether but she reasoned she only had a short trek to the summit anyway. The large crystalline structure look so perfect there, as if it had always been. Perhaps that was only because Moon had not seen the mountains peak before the building was created. She knew many locals of alola who weren't happy with the change, especially at such a sacred spot, but sometimes sacrifices needed to be made for progress.

This wasn't the first time Moon had been called upon the alolan summit to perform her roll as champion. Every time a new challenger declared their intent she was to fight her way through the elite four ahead of the challenger and take her place upon the throne. There, she would wait to see if the challenger would even make it through the gauntlet of battles that awaited them.

The first time a challenger didn't appear, Moon questioned what the purpose was of her presence if she wasn't necessary, and the reply was simply that the others too wished to face her for her title. How many times had she fought the leaders of alola by now? At first she had taken great pride in defeating them, but after so many times it was glaringly obvious that despite their fervor to win and the time training, they could not match her. There was really no one in alola that could…

Moon took a deep shuddering breath before the massive double doors guarded by various ace trainers and her numerous fans who cooed and cheered from the sides of the building.

Despite the grandeur and the praise that was heaped upon her, the young teen felt despair. Here she was, a region champion not wanting to do battle. Her passion for it was almost extinguished and not for the first time he wondered why she hadn't quit.

Then like always, that icy laugh came back to her mind and chilled her more than the snowy mountain air ever could. With all the dignity of her title, the blonde lifted her head and entered to face her challenges anew.

M0000000NN0000000M

The moon reflected off of the crystal roof above the champions chamber, bathing the room in a rainbow of colors. Moon saw none of the splendor that had once captured her awe as she stiffly moved towards the large throne in the back of the large arena.

Once again she was victorious over the elite of the islands but she felt no joy in it. Just a gnawing stress as she dropped onto the throne and tried to hold back an errant sob. Her eyes were misted and she was thankful no one was around. She felt trapped. Coming to alola was meant to free her, and everyone expected her to be happy with the outcome, yet she wasn't. She was under the burden of a terrible realization that no young person ought to be aware of.

Her faithful team, the ones she had raised since the beginning with care and diligence, were glued to her side at all times because of it. They weren't able to live, just as she wasn't under the pressure.

There was a time when they were free, before the surprisingly often summons of the league demanded her presence. It was actually around her 5th challenger, and one that had actually made it to the champions suite that Moon thought about passing on the torch to her friend Hau, letting him win just once. Her massive head start over him in terms of their mindset in training had left a gap he just wasn't able to fill. That wouldn't mean she would go easy on him of course, just use a different team. One she had been happily training and lovingly breeding. Yet while those pokemon were well trained, they were still young and inexperienced so it would be believable for her to loose and she could focus on maybe exploring new regions or discovering new pokemon. The world was open for her!

But that all changed with that cursed broadcast on the tv…

She had just finished settling a dispute between her mothers meowth and a neighbors' when the emergency station took over the television. The aether paradise had been invaded by a force no one had suspected or prepared for.

Team Rainbow Rocket.

Moon had dealt with team skull punks, juveniles with no direction and wanting to find a place to belong, and Aether foundation employee's who were merely attempting to help stop a catastrophe. Having come off those victories and taming the lightbringer itself, she never in her life thought she would face a team so vile.

On the surface their grunts were a joke, but the sheer numbers and devotion of the people in the organization were nothing short of staggering. They were an army, and while they had their own minds, they were all collectively enthralled by the man holding the reigns. No matter who she fought, they all had the same thing to say about him. Team skull had done the same thing with Guzma, but their devotion was akin to brotherly affection. The rockets on the other hand… were almost religious in their statements. He was an all powerful deity to most of them and they easily shrugged off defeat, content in the knowledge of her inevitable demise at their bosses hands.

Moon was fine, brushing off their words as the grunts' easy surrender allowed her onward. Yet as she found the leaders of other teams from other worlds… the weight of what she was fighting finally hit her, as did the question of why she was fighting alone.

She had been called in as the champion of alola to defend the region, and she was apparently to do battle alone. Some surprise help had come in the form of Guzma but after having faced a stony expressioned man named Cyrus, Moon started to realize how out classed the regions elite was. Here she was, combating godly legends, pokemon that had created existence itself and men insane enough to attempt to control them for their own ends.

She was the only one fighting because she was the only one who stood a chance.

This however, didn't stop her from wishing Hau was there to lend support. She would even had taken Gladion if he had still been in the region. Either one of them would have helped her immensely, not only for their combat skills but for their moral support as well. Facing psychopaths would have been much easier with Hau's easy smile and optimism or Gladion's silent strength and cool demeanor. Yet she was alone, not even her fellow league members had bothered to come out to even aid in culling the rocket menace.

The stress of the situation finally began to eat her alive when she fought Lysander. The man who had a fiery mane and an oddly gentle expression was, by his own admission, responsible for the utter annihilation of his own world. People and pokemon alike, expunged to fit his warped concept of beauty. She wasn't fighting simply for fun, or for a challenge or even for some inconveniences of her own world anymore. It was life and death, and Moon didn't think she had the strength to handle it.

She had won that battle in the end, the embodiment's of life and death letting out haunting cries as she took them down and watched as her foe seemed undeterred from his ambitions. She hadn't been able to leave that room fast enough after pressing the final button to access the last part of the castle.

Her fingers had ghosted over her pokeballs as Lillie worked to heal her pokemon. They were so young, her new team she had been raising. Some of them she'd even known since they were but an egg… and they were fighting monsters. Despite her fear, Moon felt undeniably proud of them, and her own ability. For a short time she thought that just maybe, she had the strength to do it alone.

Such thoughts were only spurred on by the next foe. A man somehow more insane than the last ones, and a sore loser to boot. Never once had an enemy refused to accept a loss of a pokemon battle. They were the deciding factors of the world, yet this man… Ghetsis, was more than willing to stare her pokemon in the jaws and threaten her friend.

Moon honestly didn't know what the outcome would have been had Colress not shown up.

Soon after, the strange scientist explained how the situation came to be, and how one man's warped desires had brought forth the most vile villains in the universe and was powerful enough to bend reality. Moon hadn't understood the scientific side, but knew that her final opponent was the worst out of all of them. Somehow the person responsible for this whole mess was worse than then men who saw themselves as gods and willfully committed genocide. Perhaps it was because Moon couldn't wrap her mind around the idea of such evil that her confidence didn't waver. After all she had fought that day, there was a type of assurance in her power. Despite her misgivings and her team, they had been able to go toe to toe with the worst the cosmos had to offer. It hadn't mattered to Moon who her final opponent was at this point, she had found a type of confidence gained from seeing an end, from being at the last challenge. One more battle and everything could go back to normal.

Moon blinked out of her thoughts for a moment as she felt a tear fall down her face. She didn't want to admit that she cried so easily but remembering her own niavitey and what was to come hurt in a way she couldn't describe. The blonde crushed her eyes closed as the memories of that final engagement flooded her already troubled mind, a few tears dripped down her cheeks as she tried to stop the onslaught, yet failed.

She hadn't been ready, she had been so foolish...

 _Moon raced ahead of Lillie, making certain the coast was clear of any other hidden opponents hoping to take the defenseless girl hostage. Her team was rattling in their pokeballs and ready for action as the massive platform opened to reveal an unconscious Lusimine and another man._

 _Moon stopped to face him as Lillie ran to her mother, nearly hysterical. The boss turned, mild curiosity on his face but the blonde felt her heart skip a beat when she looked into his sharp black eyes. They were nothing like she had seen. Even Cyrus, for his wanting to kill the human spirit, could never hope to achieve the soulless look within those depths. her mind suddenly remembered what Colress had said about the one behind this whole mess and silently, Moon found herself starting to believe the claims of the man's evil might actually be possible._

 _The boss showed no signs of annoyance or even anger as they studied one another. The only thing she could make out was curiosity... and amusement. As if a small and unworthy pokemon had just come up to the man and started yapping for his attention, which he indulged only by his own whim._

 _It immediately made her feel small. For the first time since she had really began her island challenge, she actually felt like the child she was. It wasn't a feeling she liked. Being seen as an equal by adults just for her prowess alone had spoiled her in a way, and made her believe she was far older than she was. This caused a part of her, a rash part of her, to want to rise to fight him. To show him what she was made of. Her honor demanded it!_

Then he had proceeded to decimate her team and her spirit over the course of a few minutes in their battle...

 _The young champion's team had fought valiantly, taking out all his ground specialized pokemon one by one and with surprising ease, yet he never seemed bothered. After his pokemon fell he merely sent out another with a casual toss and a light chuckle that had begun to grate on her nerves. It was a sound that made her feel small, just like that look he continued to give her. That indulgent, patient and condescending smirk that made her blood boil. She was not some child that he could just brush aside like she was nothing! She was the champion of alola and the one chosen to fight him for the freedom of their world!_

Moon hadn't even realized how rash she had gotten, how over confident she had become over the course of their battle. It's what nearly cost her the match.

 _When the boss finally showed his trump card, his legend like all the other leaders had, she wasn't prepared. The pokemon, if one was to actually consider it a pokemon, was one of nightmares and just as terrifyingly powerful. Within moments it had blown away her team with one attack apiece leaving her with only 3 pokemon out of a full team. Moon was stunned for the longest time, unable to comprehend the quickly shifting tide in the battle. It took her longer than she would ever want to admit to think of a plan, but the creature was an obvious psychic type and as with all psychic's, they had rather common weakness's. Moon figured she had just the thing to exploit such a weakness. A quick footed and trusted partner she kept with her since the beginning. It was the only pokemon she had kept on her from her original team._

 _The dusk lycanroc was truly a sight to behold in the glowing red of control room. It's emerald eyes flashing a deep ruby and back as it barred it's fangs at the offending creature before it._

 _Moon had no doubt that her beast was experienced enough to get off a solid crunch on the monstrosity that was her foe. It was then, at the sight of one of her original pokemon that the bosses expression finally changed. It morphed from the amused smugness he had donned during the first part of the match to a sharper, gleefully malicious smile. It honestly made her flinch at the sight and an unease began to grow in the pit of her stomach._

 _How long the expression lasted she couldn't tell because his pokemon was suddenly engulfed in light. After a moment, the energy had burst forwards and his pokemon stood in the center of the room, changed by the light. It had to be the mythic mega evolution that she'd heard talked about every now and then on her journey. The grey creature was floating lazily above the ground as if it couldn't be bothered to touch it. Where it's long purple tail once swished was now nothing as the long appendage had moved to it's head and seemed to wave in an almost hypnotic fashion._

 _Her companion didn't even have a chance to move after she had given off a shaky command, so much was the blinding speed of her opponents pokemon._

 _The lycanroc crumpled to the ground in a heap, shards of rock littered the ground at Moon's feet as she blinked, trying to process what had just happened. Her pokemon was unconscious before her in the sorriest state she had ever seen and she could only stare as her arm mechanically came up and returned the pokemon to its ball. Her foe's mega pokemon still had it's arm up and it's hand was smoking slightly from the powerful aura sphere_ _it had just unleashed._

 _Looking back up at the new monstrosity, Moon knew she had to fight it with her own legendary beast. She hadn't had it on her initial team, but soon after becoming champion she had begun raising a new set of pokemon. The blonde had taken to having the lightbringer on her person as it seemed to calm it down and it rounded out her team. With an almost detached state of mind she called forth her fused necrozma. The lunala, formerly known as Nebby, over taken by the dark armor that was necrozma let out a roar of pain, fury and joy. The two fused beings eager to battle as she touched the bracer on her wrist and offered up her own power to help release the blinding one from its bodily prision._

 _Moon remembered the hardship of facing the beast atop the high tower where it had perched. The fearsome dragon of light would be able to decimate this creature with ease surely. Even if it meant sacrificing her own energy to unleash it's ultimate move. The light the burned the sky..._

 _The light had barely died down, and the cry of freedom still in its chest from the transformation when a beam of the purest crystal shot through the beasts heart. The light her pokemon emitted made the ice beam look like a rainbow spear as it impaled the glorious dragon pokemon. The light that had engulfed the whole room was now sizzling out, the detached limbs fading from brilliant gold to dark obsidian as they fell one by one gracelessly to the ground._

 _There were no words to describe the cry that tore from her throat at the sight. It was incomprehensible. The scattered appendages didn't even twitch as Moon silently willed the dragon back into existence. Not even her own energy was enough to awaken the powerful legend. In the purest of shock she looked back towards her opponent completely lost. She hadn't even anticipated an ice beam, and certainly not one powerful enough to overwhelm her legendary with a single shot. Without thinking she recalled her poor pokemon. With abject horror, Moon realized that she had no pokemon left to face the creature. Not one that stood a chance anyway. The only one that had come close had just been destroyed easily and Moon couldn't help scolding herself. She shouldn't have made her pokemon go into burst mode! The change in the typing may have just cost her the match. She didn't have time to revive it._

 _With a heavy heart and disbelief, Moon sent out her final pokemon for the slaughter._

 _Her dhelmise rumbled, causing the chains it harbored to rattle menacingly. Moon didn't even manage to call out a half thought out command when another ice beam met the the ghost pokemon before could make a move. The match should have been over... and yet somehow a miracle happened. Dhelmise held on from the sure KO. Ice crusted the rusty anchor and Moon felt a cold touch of affection in the back of her mind that she recognized as coming from her pokemon. Ghosts always communicated in strange ways, oddly enough they were very empathetic creatures, preferring to speak through the mind and emotions. In that simple mental touch she could feel the pokemon's pain, but also the desire to impress, the need for her survival and a burning confidence in her that she was currently lacking in herself._

 _Moon didn't realize she was crying until that moment._

 _The ghostly pokemon rose again like a wall to take the next hit as she desperately searched her bag for a max revive and quickly used it on her legend. When she looked back up, her pokemon was fully encased in ice. It hurt to see the pokemon she had raised so carefully in such a state. It had held on just for her and it's reward was nothing but more pain from a battle it could never win. With a shaky gulp, Moon recalled the poor creature to it's ball as she once again sent out her fused necrozma. She could feel its hatred pouring off of it in waves. Despite the hostility in it's movements, its exhaustion from the sudden transformation and reversion was obviously weighing on it._

 _Moon called out her attack as her foe called out his. A shadow ball hit her beast but it was not enough to make it fall this time as it burst into the air and struck the monstrous pokemon with lunala's signature moon ghiest beam. The brillant blast of light swallowed up the arena and nearly knocked the young champion off of her feet from the sheer force of it. When the wind and light finally died down the girl fully expected the monster to be nothing but smoldering ash. Never had necrozma unleashed such a furious attack before save for the one time she had used it's Z move. Yet it was not to be as the pokemon was still standing, it's hand raised as if it had meant to deflect the oncoming blast._

 _For a moment, the creature still stood and Moon couldn't breath at the sight of it. Then finally the mega evolution started to dissolve and the monster fell forward until it hit the ground unconscious._

 _There was no sound for the longest time until necrozma let out a roar of triumph followed by a hysterical laugh from Moon. Time finally resumed and the girl simply couldn't help the relieved laughter and the tears. Aggressively she whipped away the mist from her eyes but it wouldn't stop. She had been so scared and so certain of defeat when she had pulled victory out of seemingly no where. The jumps and twists in that battle had frazzled her nerves beyond measure, but somehow she managed to pull herself together. Her legend growled as the victor walked forward to meet her opponent on the still smoking arena floor._

 _His gaze was now calculating, but she couldn't be bothered by it for the moment after such an upset victory. Let him think what he wanted, she had bested him and Colress would send him back to his own world. All alone did she defend the region she currently called home and the relief was flooding her in a maddening tide._

 _Then he looked at her with a softly apologetic smile and said the words that shattered her to pieces._

 _"I can see it really would be foolish of me to use my full power against a child."_

 _Moon's jaw slowly dropped as she absorbed what he had just said. Her mind replayed the battle and she came to a horrifying realization that…_

 _He had been playing with her._

 _From the moment the fight began he had been toying with her. Testing her abilities, playing a game as he exploited her emotions for the most destruction possible. He had been playing with her… and she only won by sheer luck. She had a super rare max revive, and her pokemon had managed to hold on from a certain knock out attack. If it weren't for any of those things she would have failed. Not only the battle but all of alola! She was the strongest in the region, no one would have been able to stand up to him…_

 _And he didn't even know she was the champion. None of them did, they thought she was a random kid… they didn't know she was the best they had._

 _Her body had gone numb even as the world around her began to shutter. Moon looked up at him and he gave a shrug, as if this whole endeavor was just another day._

 _"Perhaps we'll meet again."_

 _His voice startled Moon out of her musings and she watched as the boss turned his back to her. The girl honestly didn't know what compelled her, perhaps that rash part of her taking control once more at the dismissive gesture and her wounded pride over the truth of her victory, but whatever it was something caused her to find her voice and she ended up speaking words she had never meant to say._

 _"When we do I'll be sure to use my full power next time."_

 _The look he returned her statement with was one that made her wish she could take those words back with ever fiber of her being. That sharp eagerness she had briefly seen before he had unleashed his monsters mega evolution was now returned stronger than ever and it gave her a true glimpse of the madness within the man. In that moment she had unwittingly made him a promise, and for once he didn't see her as a child. For that brief moment he had seen her as an equal... and she hadn't regretted anything more in her life._

 _Then he was gone and everything was as if it had never happened..._

Moon had been haunted by that promise ever since.

She kept her original team glued to her belt as she needed the most powerful with her to ever hope to combat him should they ever cross paths again.

It was ludicrous to think it would happen, after all they were worlds apart... but some things haunted her, things that no one seemed to notice. Such as how the boss had just disappeared of his own volition. How he seemed un-bothered by the events that took place and how he had been able to manipulate the portals between dimensions in the first place. Colress hadn't even seemed bothered when she had brought up these things to him, merely waving off her concerns with a gesture of his hand and assurance that he had everything under control.

All these fears and worries were currently placed on the 13 year old as she struggled under its weight. Stepping down as champion wasn't an option as long as that man was out there. Raising a new team wasn't an option when a disaster could strike again at any moment. She was stuck in a loop and until someone was strong enough to yank the title of strongest from her grasp she would never be free...

Her mind finally snapped out of her thoughts and memories as she heard the doors whoosh open.

The tears had dried up, but she was stiff from sitting and staring into space for so long. Her fingers had curled tightly into fists and loosening them was a challenge as she regained her composure. Reality came crashing back to her quickly but she was used to it by now. It wasn't the first time she had been lost to the past for a while. The mask she put on now was perfected through the years. She couldn't be seen as weak to anyone, those events with team rocket were long ago now and she was expected to be over it and made stronger.

Yet Moon remembered it like it was only yesterday, and the scars those events left were just as fresh as back then.

Regulating her breathing, Moon looked forward, head held high to meet either her challenger or the professor to tell her of the challengers defeat. Either way a battle was coming as the professor liked to fight her himself as "compensation" for the challenger being less than worthy.

"Well," She finally called out, schooling her voice into a calm tone as she stood and fingered the first pokeball on her belt. "If your ready to battle then let's go!"

The young champions blood ran cold when the answering sound was a low chuckle followed by a voice she had only just been remembering moments before.

"You seemed to be lost in thought, so I figured I would allow you a moment." The deliberate steps sounded across the large arena as her challenger walked up the stairs and she was once again met with the hardest opponent she had ever faced. His coal eyes were alight with that same casual amusement, but there also seemed to be a note of excitement burning with their depths. It was that expectation that she saw in his eyes that caused Moon more fear than ever before. "I believe you wanted a rematch at full power didn't you, _Champion_?"

"Giovanni..." Moon breathed as she tried to keep her hands from shaking. The day she had been both dreading and waiting for was finally here.

The day she fought the boss of team rocket once again.

 ** _(To be Continued...)_**

 _( **A/N** : Hey everyone! I just finished the team rainbow rocket art of pokemon ultra moon and that was an experience! I have so many ideas for protagonists ending up in team rocket it's not even funny, but the battle in game was epic so I felt the need to write down the experience as a fic and to explore the possible outcome of the situation. After all, Giovanni got away! The next and last chapter will be the champion battle between the two so yes, the fight will be taking up the bulk of it. What will happen? You'll just have to wait and see, lol.)_


	2. Part 2

(Oh my god look whose finishing a thing finally! A/N at the end, for now enjoy part 2. The final part which is twice the size of the first... Woops)

Part 2

The cold wind howled around the mountain and kicked up the snow that had fallen upon it some hours ago causing pokemon and trainers not accustomed to the harsher weather to run for cover. The brilliant stars above were slowly being swallowed by thick clouds ready to deposit yet another layer of fresh powder upon the earth. Meanwhile the moon still shone brightly in a way that no clouds could fully blot out. The celestial body seemed to pulse like a living thing as it watched the conflict happening below it. Within a vast crystal dome stood two powerful trainers, fully illuminated in the light that the moon had to offer, eyeing one another in silence, anticipating the others move.

Moon, the blonde female champion of alola, was coiled like a tight spring and ready to burst at any moment. Giovanni, the dark eyed boss of team rocket, still stood casually as if he owned the world and everything in it. What gave away his equal readiness at the up coming battle was the sharp calculation in his eyes.

"How did you get here?" Moon asked tightly as she gripped tightly onto her starter pokemon still secure within it's pokeball. The last time they fought he had a small army of ground types, she knew that if he had any of them again, her primarina would server her well in the upcoming conflict. Giovanni, for his part, seemed to snap out of wherever his thoughts had wandered and gave the young girl an indulgent smile. The look made her skin crawl, what was this man doing in alola again?

"I climbed the mountain, just like all the others." The boss of team rocket replied easily with a shrug of his shoulders. "As powerful of a trainer as you are, I figured any equally strong people would recognize your description and tell me where I might find you. Imagine my surprise when not only were the supposed ace trainers I disposed of far weaker than you were the last time we fought, but you were the champion as well."

Moon felt the hair on her shoulders and neck stand on end when the man began to laugh. It was a hardy one, and full of mirth but it even set her teeth on edge. The champion tried not to be too bothered by the barb, after all she knew how far above she was compared to other trainers in alola. Heck, most of the ace trainers upon victory road didn't even have a full team of six at their disposal. It still grated on her however, to have her home region mocked in such a way.

"I don't mean here, to the league," The girl bit out in low hiss. "I meant how did you get back to this world? Colress sent you and your castle back to wherever you came from!"

"Is that what you think?" Giovanni asked curiously as he took a masterball from his belt. "Perhaps if you manage to beat me again, I'll tell you."

The smug confidence in his voice was back but Moon could see the challenge in his eyes. The young champion wasn't entirely certain how she knew, but something deep insider her said that he wasn't looking for an easy victory like the other trainers had given him. He wanted a worthy opponent, and he was determine to get such a fight out of her.

Noticing her hesitation his smile grew as he tossed out his first pokemon. The purple beastly form of a nidoking sprung forth with a roar as it's agressive and yet surpisingly intelligent eyes seemed to match it's masters. This was not the same nidoking she had fought with before, Moon was certain. For starters it had to be at least 7 feet tall and it's overly spiky hide covered the beast like the most shiny looking armor.

The sight of the ground type actually made Moon relax internally. She had been right about him not ditching his ground type pokemon. Which meant that she still had the advantage. All she had to do was mow them all down and then she could focus on that final monstrosity of his that he called a pokemon. With an upward quirk of her lips the blonde tossed out her own pokeball, the red and white flashing in the crystalline light before it exploded revealing the smooth skinned primarina. The melodious voice of the siren pokemon filled the air as it sized up it's large opponent. With her pokemon resting, the starter barely reached the beasts stomach, but that didn't bother either of them too much. A sparkling stone was tangled through the long locks of her pokemon, the primarium Z glinted happily in the light. Moon wanted to save the Z move for a more bulky pokemon in all honesty. While she had gained more strength she was still only able to safely use two Z moves over the course of a battle without over taxing her energy so she needed to be sparing with them.

For a short time neither pokemon nor trainer moved as they examine one another and tried to out think the others moves. Each pokemon was weak and advantageous at the same time which meant it would come down to speed and bulk. Whoever got the first shot and who was tough enough to last such an attack. Moon had an advantage that her pokemon could attack from a distance but his nidoking was massive enough to close the gap between the two with ease. For minutes the stalemate continued and the champion began to get agitated as her pokemon started to fidget slightly and glanced back at her uneasily.

It was at that break in concentration that her opponent called out his first move.

"Nidoking, poison jab!" The responding roar that echoed off of the wall's was almost defining as it began it's charge, his fits pulled back and a sickly purple haze forming around it.

The beast was fast and Moon found herself having to move to the side in case the pokemon's momentum carried it farther than just her pokemon. Her starter bristled at the ugly sound of the pokemon's cry, the water pokemon's hair floofing in defense.

"Primarina, sparkling aria! Take it down!" The blonde hollered to her companion as the behemoth punched down viciously, missing the water pokemon by inches at it flopped to the side to avoid the attack. Then her own creature opened it's mouth as a beautiful sound burst forth and 3 orbs of sparkling water began to form. The dancing bubbles of water quivered before blasting the purple pokemon back in an explosion of water.

At point blank range it was doubtful that the pokemon survived the super effective attack but to her surprise, and her pokemon's, the poison type still stood as the mist cleared. Rivulets of water streamed down it's face and it's angry eyes bore into the now rather nervous primarina. It's large fist came up, it's claws dripping poison as it moved to attack once more. The siren pokemon quickly lifted up it's flippers and caught the descending fist but it was clearly struggling under the weight as the nidoking pressed down.

"Icy wind!" Moon called to her pokemon as she saw an opening. Her faithful starter noticed it too and began to blow wind as cold as the mountain air outside the dome directly into the face of their opponent. The beast howled as it's the icy wind struck it's face and got into it's flaring nostrils and eyes.

"Thrash," Came the calm call from Giovanni. That's when the beast began to scream and violently rage around, it's limbs flailing in all directions in it's fury. That's when it's tail caught the primarina off guard, sending the pokemon into the air before another strike from an errant fist sent the beautiful pokemon careening into a nearby wall. The long keening cry from her first partner hurt but the primarina was already getting back up, determination flashing within his eyes. Moon gave a sad yet grateful smile as she turned to watch her foe's pokemon furiously trying to rub the frost off of it's muzzle and out of it's eyes.

"One more time Primarina, sparkling aria!" She motioned to her pokemon which moved forward and once again formed the mystical spheres of water and rocketed them forward furiously. The purple monster had it's back turned but upon her call had attempted to turn to see where the attack was coming from only to be hit square in the face and chest by the vicious strike. The water orbs burst upon impact and the nidoking gave out a low guttural wail before collapsing backwards into unconsciousness.

Moon sighed gratefully at the small victory, one down. She glanced over at her partner which was slowly limping it's way back in front of it's trainer. Both of her starter's arms were already bruised and cut from the spikes that littered their opponents hide but what worried her the most was the purple ooze that trailed down her pokemon's arm. It was then that the champion remembered about the purple pokemon's poison spines and she realized what happend.

"Do you think you can keep going?" She asked her pokemon who looked at her as if it'd just been insulted. It gave a superior huff and turned up it's nose before giving her a reassuring look. Her partner would tough out a little something like poison, no problem.

Moon smiled at the primarina before they both watched Giovanni call back his pokemon and began to regard the two with curiosity, that blazing light of challenge even more present in it's fervor.

"Tell me, is that your first pokemon?" His voice rung out clearly across the arena as he casually took hold of another of his pokemon. Moon noticed that unlike the first time they fought, these pokemon weren't all in master balls. The pokeballs themselves didin't shine like new ones either, was she perhaps fighting against his own original team as well? The thought was unnerving to say the least.

"He is..." Moon responded with a grimace. Primarina bristled at their opponent and gave a haughty 'humph' as it moved back into a forward position in front of it's trainer.

"Curious then," He muttered what seemed to be mostly to himself but was loud enough for the champion to hear as he toss his next pokemon's container in the air. "That you didn't have him with you the last time we met."

As the pokeball reached it's peak, the device exploded and another ball burst forth. The large round pokemon hit the ground with a loud cry and it rumbled the entire building. Moon almost lost her footing from the mini earthquake as she caught sight of the lizard like pokemon encased in solid rock and let out a small smile. Another ground type, and since this golem was from kanto she wouldn't have to worry about any electric type moves hurting her starter. The large rock pokemon lumbered forward on stout legs, it was obviously slow but it was possible it could gain speed if it curled up. A sparkling aria from her partner should be able to take out such a pokemon no problem.

"Primarina," Moon muttered to her pokemon, giving it a confident look which it returned. "You know what to do, sparkling aria one more time!"

"Golem, use heavy slam." Giovanni calmly commanded.

The rock pokemon immediately curled into a tight ball and began to spin as the siren pokemon sung a haunting melody. The water in the air and on the ground rushed into three tight spheres before the alolan starter just as it's opponent began it's charge. The speed the ground type build up caused it to shoot like a bullet directly towards the other side of the arena. Moon gulped as she rushed to get out of the way, just in case her pokemon couldn't push the other back in time.

Just as the barreling pokemon was about to hit, Primarina unleashed it's water attack and the orbs began bashing into the rocky hide of the golem like small bombs. With the strength of the hit, the pokemon began to wobble and veer off of it's course. This unfortunately meant that it was now heading towards the young blonde who had hoped to be out of the way. As soon as her starter realized this, it began to panic as it hurled forth it's last orb in an attempt to knock the offending pokemon off course.

With some luck, the strike managed to land and the golem was knocked aside. It's path now taking it strait into the wall and causing a massive crack up the side of the dome. The sound was thunderous and the golem uncurled before stumbling back and falling on it's back unconcious. Both trainer and pokemon gave a sigh of relief as they saw the red light take the rock type away.

"Persian, thunderbolt!" The all too short reprieve was cut by the following command. Moon's heart was still racing and her eyes still focused on the large gash in the side of the wall which caused her to miss her opponents actions. She barely had time to turn her head before the lightening struck her first pokemon. It let out a long screeching sound that made the young champion cover her ears in pain before it ended. As she watched her pokemon topple forward she was away of the smell of cooked meat. Burns littered the body of the water type and it was barely breathing. Moon felt her jaw slowly drop at the sight before she turned to look at the pokemon she didn't think her opponent would have.

The graceful feline pokemon had a shiny cream colored coat and it's eyes sparked with intelligence and guile. What on earth was he doing with a normal type like that? Moon hadn't the faintest idea as she recalled her own pokemon. Eyeing the beast as it casually licked it paw, the blonde didn't know who to use next. She didn't have anyone on her team with an opposing type for the persian, which meant that she would just have to beat it down with whatever she had on hand. In many ways it bothered her, she was prepared for his old team, and if this pokemon was different... did he have other different pokemon as well? That thought caused a lump in her throat as she withdrew a dusk ball from her belt. This pokemon she had found one melemele island while she was exploring the cliffs on route 3.

"Alright then," she said as she watched her opponents pokemon carefully. "Let's go Salamence!"

With a burst of dark energy a mighty roar rocked the colosseum. The brilliant blue dragon with crimson wings let out a terrifying hiss at the cat pokemon which seemed unimpressed by the hulking creature before it. It flapped its wings once before landing heavily on the ground and steam began to pour from it's mouth in it's fury and readiness for combat.

"A dragon pokemon," Giovanni commented, an odd glint in his eye that Moon not only couldn't read but had no desire to. "It's very challenging to raise a dragon in this world, but it's even harder to command it in battle. Let's see how you fair."

The salemence gave a snort, causing embers and sparks to dance along the floor. The flames sizzled in its maw as steam rose from its nostrils. The dragons wings gave a beat of anticipation as it awaited its trainers commands.

Moon didn't say anything to his comment. Mostly because she didn't know what to say, but also because the way he talked made it sound like this battle was some sort of interview.

As if this was all one big test and not a fight for... wait, what were they fighting for this time? The rocket leader had shown up and this was technically a championship match. Moon had been so caught up in seeing him again and the realization of her promise that was made 2 years ago, that her mind just slipped into "world defense" mode. She highly doubted the inter-universal criminal was after a smaller title like Alolan Champion, so what were the stakes in winning other than her pride as a trainer? Something about that felt off even as she thought about it. The thought of losing filled Moon with a type of dread that almost made her break out into a cold sweat but she couldn't place why this match was so important...

The battle field had been quite for a few moments while she was lost in thought and it chafed that the wicked team head could use a cheap shot to rid her of her starter, but not take advantage of her lull in concentration now. Perhaps it was because her dragon looked menacing enough to put the man on his toes... or maybe it was because he wanted her to be thinking. The whole thing was all giving her a headache and she shook it free before belting out a command.

"Dragon Claw!" At the sound of her voice Salamence burst into action, it's wings giving a mighty heave allowing the dragon to rocket towards the feline while it's front claw emitted a fierce blue power.

"Power Gem," Came the reply as the limber cat twisted, the red gem on it's forehead shining before unleashing a crystaline beam that managed to clip one of the dragons wings. Salamence growled and let out a hiss of fire as it clawed the back flank of the opposing pokemon, damaging it but not taking it down. Feeling that they were too close to one another, the two pokemon bounced apart as the trainers let loose another set of commands.

"Flamethrower!"

"Play Rough."

Pink energy flared around the persian as it raced forward to try and out speed the winged beast, but it ended up charging right into the roaring flames that salemence spewed from its mouth. The flames were molten and scorched the ground, Moon could even feel the heat from the side of the arena. Persian let out a long keening yowl and it was called back into it's ball before any more damage could be done to it. The dragon stopped it's attack and flapped it's wings to return to it's starting position in front of it's trainer. As it returned, Moon noticed it was limping slightly on one side where some angry bruises were forming on it's hide. The fairy type attack must have landed after all, even through the fire and the flames.

"You're being awfully quiet." Came the very unwanted banter from her foe. The man had yet to call out his next pokemon and was looking at her curiously. Moon frowned, really just wanting the battle to be over, however Giovanni obviously wanted a dialogue with her. "I had expected more questions, perhaps a monologue on how you'll defeat me."

He must have found the last statement funny because he chuckled to himself. Moon wasn't sure why he would want that. Sure people liked to talk during matches but this seemed to be a bit more important. Last time not that many words were spoken, so why now? Perhaps he was feeling chatty.

"I figured you wouldn't privilege me with anything until I won." She replied, growing more on edge at the assumed casualness of the conversation. Then again everything she had seen Giovanni do appeared to be done with a casual type of elegance. It was very annoying. At her engagement the man's eyes lit up, as if a pokemon he was training just learned a new trick.

"Oh, confident are we?" A vile smirk crossed his face and Moon finally snapped. All the anxiety, pain and anger she had been feeling for ages was bubbling up and the person who caused all of it was currently taunting her.

"Why are you even here!?" She screamed at him. The confusion she had been feeling on top of everything else coming to the fore front. In response he looked away for a moment as if wistful.

"Ah, you asked for a rematch did you not?" Came the response and her glare only hardened on him. She did not for one second believe that this was just some rematch. Firstly, because she never outright said she wanted one. It was just heavily implied that if they did ever meet again, they would clash at full power. Second, as a leader of an evil organization, there was no way it was something so simple as a battle. No, he was absolutely up to something and she would know what it was.

Finally taking out his next pokemon, Moon watched as the man carefully turned it over in his hand, examining it, but even from this distance she could tell that his mind was far away. She highly doubted it was her glare that phased him into debating on telling her the reason. Once again the blonde couldn't shake the thought that this entire match, conversations included, was being manipulated without her realizing it. As if she was being herded somewhere like a rattata in a maze. It made her feel sick, but she had no clue how to stop it. What had the man not planned for? Well, she would need to know what he was planning first before she could derail it, yet those answers she highly doubted were forth coming.

Finally he looked at her so quickly she flinched before the girl bristled and took a stance, whether to fight or flee she didn't know yet. Salamence was snarling at the action too, as the rocket boss grinned before throwing out his pokeball.

"Not yet," He finally said as the light burst and quickly faded to reveal a familiar looking pokemon. A large purple spiked shell with a single horn pointing forward greeted her. A cloyster... The two parts of the clam like pokemon opened to reveal the black pearl within, creepy eyes and an even creepier smile that was all teeth greeted her. These pokemon she had seen several times throughout her initial journey through the region, and even more trainers liked to have them on hand. This one, like the man's nidoking, seemed bigger. There were scratches along the shell and small chips on its spines, no doubt from the countless attacks it had endured. This was, once again, a pokemon that Moon had not been prepared for him having. "Soon though. Let's see how you do against the rest of my team first."

Cloyster was physically defensive but it had it's weakness in it's special defense. Salamence was physical, as was most of her team but there was one move that she had made sure that the dragon knew for just such situations. It might not be enough to break through the experienced shell of the mollusk, but any damage trade to give her other pokemon an easier time was decent at this point.

"Salamence, thunder fang!" The beast roared as it's jaws started sparking with electricity. Just as she anticipated, the bivalve pokemon closed it's shell to withstand the attack. Moon had also been prepared for the ice beam that shot through it's horn but it didn't make watching her dragons beloved wings freeze over any easier. Her pokemon fiercely chewed on the opponent, trying to do as much damage as possible but even salamence's mighty maw wasn't enough to pierce the thick hide of the cloyster. All too soon the dragon was little more than a glorified ice sculpture and the blonde recalled the precious pokemon back to it's ball. She dearly hopped it's wings were alright, she remembered when it had finally evolved and the pure joy it had flying through the sky.

With a fierce determination and wanting some form of petty revenge, she pulled the same trick that her opponent did earlier and threw out her next pokemon without a break or time to think. The red ball burst open, her command for stone edge already flying from her lips as her dusk lycanroc erupted from the light. Power swirled around it as the wolf howled to summon massive stone spikes that sent the clam pokemon hurtling into the air. She heard a command for surf from her enemy but she doubted the cloyster could orient itself in time.

"Thunder fang!" She cried with a grin of her own as lycanroc jumped into the air and gnashed it's teeth into the soft inside of the cloyster who had just opened up to attempt to follow it's trainers commands. Her wolf pokemon aggressively kicked off of the other pokemon, landing gracefully in front of her as the other smashed into the arena floor, causing the ground to shake a bit.

Lycanroc glared down the rocket boss, eyes burning red and snarling. It seemed her wolf pokemon remembered its defeat at the hands of their opponent well and felt just as furious as she did. Moon couldn't blame the pokemon for it's anger. It being the only one she had kept with her on her new team, it had faced the full brunt of the rainbow rocket conflict with her. Ever since the incident lycanroc hadn't been the same. Despite their victory, she knew that it took its performance hard. The wolf wasn't able to protect it's pack and it's precious trainer from the threat and had thus trained harder than ever before. It's estimated level was around a hundred now, and with how it pushed itself it was stronger than all the others.

The vile man didn't flinch at the ferocious look he was receiving, and instead seemed to look at her with approval for her move instead of being annoyed or angry. It was so similar to last time and she had no doubt that he had that monstrous legend on him. It made her worry, but she was doing far better this time around than the last battle they faught. Moon still had 4 pokemon at full health while he was down to a mere 2. Yes, one of them was a beast that could mega evolve but she still had 2 Z moves left at her disposal and some fast pokemon to boot. Not to mention, she still had her own legendary that he would have to contend with. So what kept him so calm? Did he truly put so much stock into his legendary that the loss of any of his other pokemon was meaningless to him? Surly not, after all, she had defeated it last time. It wasn't infallible. Maybe he was bluffing and hiding his true emotions about the battle.

She hoped that was the answer.

"That was quite the cheap move." Came the eventual comment to which she fought rolling her eyes over, silently willing him to release his next pokemon. She didn't know what it was anymore, it could be anything. Except his legendary of course, she doubted he would use it until all his other pokemon were unconscious. "You seem to keep impressing me."

"I'm not trying to impress you." She hissed, bristling to combat the cold spike that shot down her back. That one line had a weight to it that she didn't want to bare.

"I'm aware." Giovanni nodded, taking hold of his next pokeball. It was definitely one of the oldest ones she'd ever seen. There wasn't even a shine to this one anymore, so covered it was in scratches and marks from decades of obvious use. "That makes you all the more interesting."

Before Moon could think of a reply, he tossed out his next pokemon with a casual flick and what burst forth stunned her for a moment. Back when she had fought him last time, he had a full arsenal of ground type pokemon and that included the rare rhypherior. It was bulky and slow, but it could take a hit and dish them out in equal measure. So why, in the name of the sun and moon, was she looking at a rhydon? Even with the beasts massive stature that towered over her and her pokemon, and a coldly intelligent look in its eyes, she could not fathom why he had an unevolved pokemon like this on his team. The grey, hulking pokemon lumbered forward, it's thick tail lashing from side to side as it moved. Each step made the ground rumble and small cracks burst each time a solid foot landed on the already ruined floor. An errant thought about how much would have to be paid towards damages crossed her mind before she got rid of it, wondering if the stress was finally making her crack.

Well, massive pokemon or not, Lycanroc was by far faster and she even had a move to counter the beast if she could get around its bulk. Yet she was wary of just letting her pokemon attack it head on. There had to be a reason that the Giovanni had scarified the increased stats it would gain from evolving it. She looked into the beasts eyes and found it glaring her down along with her pokemon and her heart skipped a beat. Fear shot through her and she quickly diverted her gaze to her lycanroc whose knee's were trembling slightly. That's when it hit her that the battle had already begun while she had been spacing out! It was trying to slow down the wolf's speed through intimidation and it's terrifying expression.

"Lycanroc, brick break!" Moon snapped as she shook herself free. She really needed to get her head in the game if she was going to win but there were so many questions, and she couldn't find answers for any of them. Perhaps it would be better just to not think about it, but she couldn't help over thinking and attempting to out pace the man. As much as needed to focus, another part of her was screaming that her questions _were_ important. The things she noticed mattered, even if the adults just laid back and told her to let it go.

In response to the command, lycanroc hesitate for but a moment before letting out a howl and jumping up with its tail a glow to bring it down on the head of the giant ground and rock type pokemon. There was a loud crack as the attack connected to the pokemons skull before there was nothing. The beast didn't even flinch even as the wolf pokemon flipped over to land on it's feet, also staring at the pokemon in front of it in shock. A huge crater in it's head with cracks running down it's hide made it's expression look all the more furious as it turned to them. The rhydon had absorbed the attack like it was nothing.

Moon gulped and looked over the monster who was once again using it's scary face to intimidate her pokemon. That's when she noticed something glinting slightly near the spike clusters on the back of it's head. Squinting, the girl could barely make out a small purple stone in a loose diamond shape attached to a cable that looped around the pokemons spines.

In a flash, she recalled finding a similar stone near the lighthouse in Konikoni City and had taken it to Olivia to find out just what the thing was.

 _"Ooo, this is a rare stone. It's called and eviolite and it has a special power for pokemon."_

 _"Really? Like what?"_

 _"Well, let's say you have a pokemon that has yet to evolve but is having a hard time getting to the right level because of how weak it is. This gem has the ability to greatly boost a pokemons defense and special defense."_

 _"Whoa, that's awesome!"_

 _"Yup! Trouble is, once the pokemon evolves it can't use it anymore, so some trainers leave their pokemon unevolved to get the benefits of this little guy."_

That was why he hadn't evolved it! He had to be using the benefits of the eviolite. That also meant that this pokemon was going to be harder to take down than she thought. It would take at least two more hits from the super effective brick break to take it down, possibly more. Moon cursed herself for not listening to her instincts, they had rarely let her down before, but there was not much that could be done now. So rather than wasting more time, the blonde decided to go with action. She knew his trick now and all there was left to do was to pound the opposing pokemon into submission.

"Shake it off Lycanroc, use brick break again!" The wolf pokemon responded even slower than before, but attacked once again, this time landing a hit square to the rhydon's shoulder. It's hide cracked and splintered again, but once more the pokemon didn't even seem to notice.

"Keep going, bring it down!" Moon called yet again as she noticed her wolf becoming slower and slower. It was around that time that the blonde realized that Giovanni hadn't given a command yet. Risking a glance from the fight where she heard another loud crack, she found him watching her. An odd look of approval was in his eyes, but there was also another note of anticipation... expectancy. For what, she had no clue but she noticed that his casual demeanor seemed a bit more strained than usual. As if he was battling with himself to actually exert any effort for a mere child like herself. Frowning, she looked back to the one sided fight to see her pokemon wheezing and moving at a pace that gave caterpie a run for it's money.

Why though? Why bring the pokemons speed down so much? She looked at the rhydon which finally seemed to be showing signs of struggling under the damage dealt to it as massive cracks and craters littered the creatures body. It seemed like it had taken far more damage than even the eviolite was able to make up for. So what was the benefit of spending so much time and taking so much damage just to lower... speed?

Moon blinked as she noticed the drill like horn on the pokemon's nose start to sluggishly turn when it hit her like a bolt of lightening. Ground types had a wide array of special moves. Special moves that most people didn't use because it required bringing their opponents speed down far enough to be able to hit them. The sure hit knock out moves! He was planning on drilling her lycanroc to pieces!

The attack command died on her lips as she fumbled to grab lycanroc's pokeball before the move could hit. Just as she raised it, she finally heard the rocket leader let out his own satisfied command. "Rhydon, horn drill."

The beam of light that would return her pokemon to safety didn't make it in time as the massive beast lurched forward and pierced her pokemon through the chest as the wolf attempted to jump out of the way. The canine pokemon had slowed down too much and it let out a strangled howl even as the light engulfed it and brought it back to the safe containment of the pokeball.

Moon would find plenty of time later to curse herself for the slow uptake of the that part of the fight. She was slipping and she internally screamed at herself for hesitating. She should have just gone for it or even switched out to one of her other pokemon the second she realized how slow her precious partner had gotten. She would make up for that now and regret later once she beat this guy. As quick as she could, Moon grabbed another ball off her belt and hurled it into the arena with more force than she intended. She wouldn't feel satisfied that she beat the pokemon in front of her, because the damage had already been done.

"Ninetails, ice beam!" The ice type came out and launched a glowing beam of cold and frost at the offending rhydon, freezing it solid in a matter of seconds. It had been too weak to take another hit. She should have attacked first and thought later, one more attack would have brought the thing down. She lost her lycanroc for this... true it was important to realize the reason why the pokemon wasn't taking as much damage as it should have, but she could have easily caught onto the odd behavior of both pokemon and trainer much faster. With a deep breath, Moon tried to calm down. She still had 3 pokemon, one of which was her legendary to his one. She knew what was coming, she could do this as long as she didn't screw up anymore.

The rock pokemon was recalled and was followed by a low chuckle that grated on her nerves before it erupted into an all out sinister laugh. Moon briefly wondered if he practiced sounding that evil.

"You truly do have quite some talent." The rocket boss said and she wasn't sure if she should feel good that a trainer of such obviously skill recognized her or be sickened that she got a compliment from the vile man. "It really is a shame you waste it here."

Hackles raising, Moon stared down her opponent. That tone was very similar to when he had asked if she would like to join his team and little could fill her with more foreboding.

"I suppose you earned a reward for doing so well." Giovanni nodded at her in what she figured was his way of giving some sort of respect. "You asked why I'm here. The truth is I never gave up on this world. This universe has the most research done not only on the ultra beasts, but another curiosity... The ways to traverse ultra worm holes find powerful pokemon. There are powerful legendary pokemon so rare that it's said there's only one of each in all creation. Yet there have been glimpses into other dimensions where multiple mythic dragons exist, where the gods themselves have duplicates. Imagine it, an army of not only ultra beasts but legendary pokemon! This world has too much potential to let sit idle. You may have delayed my plans but Team Rainbow Rocket will never truly fall and I will never fully be defeated!"

The evil man had gotten heated in his speech and was looking at her with a manic gleam that made her want to cut her losses and run, but she rooted her feet to the ground and forced herself to face the him. "And where do I fit into your whole scheme?"

That damned smirk again that made her skin crawl crossed his face and he seemed to calm down from his excitement about inter-dimentinal domination.

"I truly respect people with power who know how to use it." Approval that she didn't ask for radiated off of him as he continued to speak. It was like he had been holding back this whole talk since he first entered the leagues' final arena. "Back when we first fought you were a curiosity. The mere thought that a child could take on my whole organization, improved with the leaders of evil teams throughout the world, was laughable. An impossibility that I indulged on a whim. Your pokemon were strong but lacked experience and your last gambit, somehow, actually managed to pay off. I had decided to regroup, perhaps a slow take over and occupation of Alola to cement my organizations' roots, but then you issued your challenge."

He looked her in the eye and she met it, even as her heart sank. Pure madness lit up his coal eyes like fire proving the depths of how far this man had fallen from whatever he had once been. It was a cold, calculating and nurtured insanity that could make a person a genius, and genius it did make him. His ambitions were massive and only someone who had lost his mind would seek to even attempt something on the scale he was planning. For what purpose he wanted to take control of everything she couldn't fathom and if she tried... well she had a feeling she would fall off the deep end too.

"When I returned to my true base I finally did some research on you," The boss continued. "The initial reports from Alola never said anything about a league, so I expected no interference from the locals. Team skull are a bunch of delinquents and the only real threat were the very people whose information I wanted. Then some random trainer with the power to take us all on shows up to fight alone? No, there had to be more going on. Imagine my surprise when I find out that Alola did indeed have a league. A new one of course, but still filled with the most powerful of trainers the islands could offer, and the first ever champion just so happened to be the same young girl who had ruined my plans.

"It was at that point that I knew you weren't bluffing about your true power. I saw the records of the pokemon that you used, powerful beasts that made the team you had used against me look like infants." He eye'd her Ninetails with a calculating look and the elegant pokemon glared back, a low growl in it's throat. "I could use a powerful trainer like you in my organization."

His gaze shifted from her pokemon back to herself and Moon already knew what he was going to say.

"Last time I offered it was in jest, but this time I mean it. Join Team Rainbow Rocket."

"No," Moon didn't even have to think about it. It was out of her mouth almost as soon as he finished saying it. The thought of joining the vile madman in his goals was enough to make her sick. She could never, would never join him.

Giovanni let out a sigh of disappointment and grabbed hold of his last pokeball. It was still a master ball just like last time and that made sense considering what it carried. With a toss, his legend emerged. The grey bipedial cat like pokemon mewtwo stood tall and locked gazes with her ninetails as the fox pokemon stood to attention, fur bristling and tails lashing violently.

"Of course that would be your answer once again." The boss lamented in what sounded like true disappointment before his eyes steeled into a new kind of resolve. Determination and willpower suddenly seemed to radiate off of him and Moon began to feel like she had once again underestimated him. "However, I won't take no for an answer this time. So let's make a deal."

As he spoke she noticed the pin on his jacket start glowing with what had to be his mega stone. Mewtwo likewise began to glow blue and lift off the ground, it's eyes shining deep like the ocean as it prepared for a fight. "If you win, I'll leave this world forever and find somewhere else to build my army."

Moon tensed and bent her leg's ready to move herself if need be as her ninetails began to snarl, crystals of ice spreading along the floor as its own power built. The energy in the arena was becoming thick like the building tension and the blonde felt sweat trickling down the side of her face. Despite the ice type currently protecting her she felt like she was on fire from sheer anxiety and the sudden need to win this fight no matter the cost. For she knew what he was going to say next, it was so obvious. Looking back, it was obvious that this was what the whole encounter was leading up to. She knew that she had been manipulated but to this extent?

"And when I win..." Giovanni smirked, arrogance leaking into his voice. "You will be joining my team."

"As if I'd ever agree to that!" She shouted back, determination flooding her voice with the sheer _need_ to win and she pointed at the offending legendary. "Ninetails moonblast!"

The fox howled as the bright moon above seemed to glow with a pink light, it's rays descending onto the arena floor in a rainbow mixture as the ice type roared a mighty ball of energy forward. Moon's fierce gaze met his and his smirk turned into a sneer and he moved his own hand forward to spur on his own creature.

"I'm not giving you a choice, Mewtwo, aura sphere!" The bosses voice held a new note of ferocity as his beast took action quicker than before, it's hands clasping together before shooting forth a pulsing ball of energy that shot through her pokemon who didn't even get to cry out in pain before it was knocked unconscious. She reacted quickly to recall it and as she did the swirling energy around mewtwo fully engulfed it in what looked like an egg of color.

Moon sent out her next pokemon, a faithful zoroark that she had obtained as her third companion during her initial trials at the trainer school. The transformation would be over soon and she wanted to be able to strike the thing quickly before it got to regain its bearings.

"Night slash!" She called out and her dark type pokemon was a mere blur as it raced forward. The opposing pokemon broke through the mega evolution shell around it without a sound as it's hand shot out and grasped onto the dark aura that surrounded her companions arm. Moon saw her zoroark's eyes widen in shock and made a small noise of confusion before it was thrown at its own trainer. The girl barely managed to side step the large pokemon before it smashed into the ground behind her. Glancing back she held in a gasp as she saw the monstrous pokemon. It was different from the last time it had transformed. Unlike then, when it had become sleek and it's tail had become attached it it's head, this form seemed to bulk it out. Plates that looked like armor covered it's body and it's muscled legs seemed to have thickened. It's stance on the ground was solid and powerful and energy seemed to flow around it like water. Just as she thought that, it held up the hand it had used to throw her pokemon and it's energy quickly poured into it, forming another aura sphere.

Moon looked back to her pokemon that was struggling to stand up from the surprise attack. The dark fox was growling as it glowered at their opponent.

"Aura sphere." Moon heard the command, head whipping in one direction before turning again to her partner so fast she nearly got whip lash.

"Dodge it and use a shadow ball!" The dark fox managed to move in time with her shout and avoided the deadly ball of raw power as it sailed by and smashed into the back wall of the stadium. The entire building rocked with the force and a massive crater bloomed where the attack landed, hideous cracks raced across the surface of the crystalline dome above, a shower of dust descending onto the field in a sparkle of color.

Turning from the sight of devastated wall, she was just in time to see the shadow ball land square in the chest of the monstrous pokemon but it didn't go down. The hit was solid but mewtwo had only been slightly pushed back by the effort. In a flash, another aura sphere was in it's hand and had shot strait through her pokemon and out the other side, continuing to sail on into the other side of the arena where another crater formed.

Moon recalled her pokemon back before it hit the ground and it was finally her turn to pause as she grasped the dusk ball that held necrozma. It couldn't have been more than 2 minutes since he had called out mewtwo and already she was down to her last pokemon. Cautiously she eyed the damage done to the building and felt like it was excessive. When her gaze went back to her opponent, she was shocked to see mewtwo had gotten closer and currently had a ball of energy aimed at her. The girl froze, her hand grasping her last pokeball so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes slowly trailed towards the boss of team rocket. his eyes were hard and cold and she couldn't bring herself to throw out her pokemon just yet.

"You _will_ agree to my terms." Giovanni finally spoke, a low growl coming from him that she had never heard before. For once he seemed genuinely annoyed and she felt her mouth suddenly turn dry.

"You said you weren't giving me a choice." She replied and somehow she managed to keep her voice from shaking much to her prides relief.

"I'm not." As if to prove his point mewtwo's eyes hardened and the aura sphere it was holding seemed to glow brighter. "You're down to your last pokemon and the deciding factor the battle. You will accept my deal now or I will end you here."

Incredulous was her expression as she looked at the man, but he was more serious that she had ever seen him. She honestly didn't understand why he wanted verbal confirmation of such a ludicrous deal but apparently it meant enough to him that he was willing to have his pokemon attack her directly to get it. The girl eyed the craters in the stadium and silently wondered how fast she could throw the pokeball and call out an attack. Not fast enough, her mind supplied. Which left her with one option, to agree to his terms. She opened her mouth to say something when she found that her voice was gone and she finally, fully admitted that she was afraid. Once again she wondered why there were no adults here to help. Why there were no adults stronger than her around, yet that wasn't true. A more powerful adult _was_ in front of her, only he was her enemy.

Moon swallowed thickly as she forced her hands to stop trembling. Her right hand which was grasping her final pokeball had gone numb and she looked at her final hope as it shined in the brilliant moonlight for a moment before she found her voice.

She found it because in that moment she knew that taking the dealing wasn't condemnation, it was an opportunity. She found it because she would be rid of him forever. She found it because she knew that she would win.

In defiance and determination she met his gaze evenly.

"I accept," was all she said as she threw the dusk ball forward to bring forth dawn wings necrozma. The black armored lunala gave a mighty cry as it was ushered forth, the sound long like a melodious song. The fused pokemon glowed brightly like the moon above even through the tainted armor that was fused with it. Moon knew that she couldn't bring it into burst mode for fear of the ice beam, and the opposing legendary was too fast for her to utilize her z-moves. The entire battle had been too quick to consider using them. Well, except for her lycanroc but she had already come to peace with the fact that she royally screwed up that part of the fight.

Moon saw a change come over the evil man as she verbalized her acceptance. He relaxed and leaned back slightly, the severe features of his face easing and the usual smug smirk took it's regular spot. Why he wanted her to accept the deal so badly if it was obvious he could just force her to do what he wanted was beyond her, but it didn't matter. She wasn't going to lose.

"Necrozma, moongheist beam!" Mewtwo seemed bulkier this time around, but it had already take some damage thanks to zoroark, so one hit from the powerful signature move was sure to take it down. That was, if it could be hit. Moon saw the problem soon after she called the attack. The altered lunala took a few precious seconds to charge the move before unleashing it. Plenty of time for the speedy opponent to get out of the way and ready a counter attack of its own. Moon knew from experience that necrozma could take a hit from the foes shadow ball at least once. It was doubtful it would be able to withstand another strike however, which meant that she had one move left. As powerful as prismatic laser was, there were a few problems. One was that it was a psychic type move and mewtwo was clearly psychic which meant less damage and there was always a charging period after the move was unleashed, meaning that if it didn't take the monstrous pokemon down, she would lose. The only other move that would be quick would be necrozma's photon geyser.

As she thought it through, the situation played out exactly as she thought it would with necrozma getting shunted backwards from the blast of ghostly energy, but Moon had already made up her mind and was ready with her counter. If she damaged mewtwo it might give her just enough time to get off a moongheist beam before it was able to get out of the way.

"Necrozma, photon geyser!" She called up to the legendary who promptly let out a roar before its wicked claws stretched and it unleashed a beam of pure light in the air which fell hard upon the opposing monstrosity. Just as the light was dying down she hollered up to her pokemon again.

"Follow it up with moongheist beam, quick!" This had to work, it was perfect. Mewtwo was dazed from the violent move before and didn't have time to get out of the way. With a roar the pokemon flew up high before pulling up its wings into a circle, the swirling energy twisting into the center where necrozma's waiting hands received the energy before blasting it down upon the other legend.

The ferocious attack kicked up the loose rubble and the girl put her hands in front of her, shielding her face and eyes from the onslaught as the wind buffeted her. As the noise quieted down she felt the pressure of air displacement as necrozma came to hover her over her, eyeing the dust cloud on the other side of the field.

As it settled she sucked in a sharp breath. Mewtwo was on one knee, breathing heavily, its other hand outstretched and badly burnt. The skin on it's arm from its elbow down was singed black. Sweat seemed to pour down its face as it struggled to hold on from the furious attack and shakily got to it's feet, much to the amazed horror of Moon. Necrozma let out a furious roar as it went forward to finish off its opponent. Yet before the pokemon could make it to the other side of the arena, she heard her enemies smooth voice call out a move that made her falter.

"Mewtwo, recover." As he said it, a bright green light enveloped the mega pokemon and its bruises and burns began to heal. Cuts from flying debris sealed themselves shut and before long the monster stood as tall as it did in the beginning of the battle. Its skin was immaculate and its gaze was fierce as it stared down the fused pokemon. Moon was about to call out to necrozma to retreat to a safe distance but the sound left her too late as mewtwo reared back, hand flaring to life with a shadow ball in its palm and nailing her pokemon strait in the chest.

Necrozma shot backwards, falling hard onto the ground and sliding till it reached its trainers feet. Slowly she knelt down and touched its masked head gently. The pokemon's eyes opened and let out a pitiful cry before it fell unconscious. Moon could only stare in shock, just as the last time her beast had lost, there was nothing that came to mind. The girl felt numb as she reached back on her belt for her pokeball but she couldn't bring herself to recall her pokemon, still quietly willing it to get back up. She heard foot steps coming closer and spotted Giovanni coming near, his monstrous pokemon only a few paces behind him. She could only stare for a moment before reality hit her and she started shaking.

Moon had lost.

The girl turned her lost gaze onto her opponent who gave her a sympathetic smile. "You should be proud of that battle, not many can claim to give me a fight like that."

"I lost..." It was the obvious statement but she still couldn't believe it. There had only ever been a handful of times that she had lost to anyone. In a way it was funny, in a hysterical sort of sense. She had been lamenting someone coming alone to beat and challenge her for sometime... and now she got her wish. She had wanted someone more powerful to come and snatch the title of strongest away from her so that she could be free... Yet this defeat was anything but liberating. The agreement she had made flashed in her mind for a moment before her eyes hardened and she stood up quickly, glaring at the man.

"Of course you did," The rocket boss nodded as if it was obvious. "I _am_ the greatest trainer in the universe after all."

Moon really had a hard time believing the ego of this man. Sure he bested _her_ but she was, in a way, a nobody champion. The winner of a small time newly founded league. There were people and trainers out there were stronger than her she was certain. One of them would have had the combination to beat him, he was absolutely _not_ the owner that title. Her fury got so strong she felt her hands itching to take a swing at him. The only thing that stopped her was the eyes of his created monster that were boring into her.

"Now, I believe we had an agreement." Giovanni said in an almost jovial manner as he held his hand out to her.

Looking at it like it was a live arbok, Moon shook her head before moving back a few paces. "Like hell! You got that agreement out of me because you were going to kill me if I didn't. I won't honor something made like that!"

Moon could practically hear her mothers disapproval of the need for foul language but in this situation she thought it was understandable.

The girl watched Giovanni as the amusement in his eyes fell flat and his expression went from smug and victorious to blank. Then his face morphed into pure disapproval and disappointment. Moon bristled, as it was a very similar look her father tended to give her when she had done something that she should know better than to do. She felt like a child again and this time her team was completely beaten so she couldn't prove other wise. That was a hit to her pride and she suddenly felt very small and very vulnerable.

"How truly disappointing," The boss sighed, shaking his head slowly. "I had thought you'd have more integrity than that."

That was laughable coming from him and in fact she almost did laugh. The stress of the situation finally starting to catch up to her no doubt.

"You want to talk down to me about integrity?" Moon snarled, her hands clenching tightly.

"I require all my lieutenants to have a small amount of it. At least when it comes to me as their boss." The man replied, his eyes going frosty. Moon repressed a shudder as she failed to notice mewtwo moving forward, she was too engulfed in fury to be aware.

"You are _not_ my boss." The young girl spat angrily before she did a double take upon seeing the mega pokemon come upon her and reached out his 3 fingered hand to her forehead before she felt her body go slack and her senses start to dim. The last thing she heard was a quiet and confident, "Yes, I am."

M0000000000000NN0000000000000M

The head of team rocket sighed in relief as he saw the girl drop, mewtwo catching her with its tail while the pokemon began to mess with her mind. That battle had been close, very close. Mewtwo had managed to move slightly out of the way thanks to his own suspicion that the girl had used the first attack as a distraction. It was only thanks to that insight that he managed to win. The girl was truly something else... To be so young yet so powerful. What a waste it was that she was here, wasting away in a region that couldn't challenge her or give her any goal to aspire to. It was truly a travesty, but it was one he would soon correct.

Honestly most of that battle had been a test of sorts. He knew she was strong, but strong enough to battle him at his best? Few adults could claim to be that good, let alone a child. Yet as he watched her figure things out on her own and manage to surprise him in a few places, he began to realize that the old adage was true. All people were equal when it came to pokemon. True talent such as this was hard to come by, and even more unfortunate when it hadn't been nurtured. Pokemon was the great equalizer. A child with talent could take on an experienced adult with ease. It was just unfortunate for her that Giovanni had both experience and talent. If he had waited a few more years it was possible he wouldn't have won.

Giovanni moved forward and scooped up the dusk ball that belonged to the girls legendary before staring down at the fainted creature. It was splendidly powerful and the reason he went to some serious lengths to get his hands on a mewtwonite X. The bulk that mewtwo's X form had ensured he could withstand a hit from the legends ferocious attacks. How long had it been since he had to prepare for a battle? At least not since he had fought his way through his own league certainly. It was nice, having such a challenging opponent, but it was even nicer that she was now his. A powerful force that could rival even the other bosses who wielded legends? If he could collect more trainers like that, he truly would be unstoppable. Even the universes with the most powerful trainers wouldn't stand a chance. Besides, he needed strong trainers and minds to wield all of the legendary pokemon and ultra beasts he aimed to collect anyway. To have an army of powerful unstoppable trainers under his command practically made him giddy with excitement.

With a smile he returned necrozma to it's pokeball before placing it back on the girls belt. With a nod at his pokemon, mewtwo lifted her up in its arms and placed her on the league champions throne. The stone chair that was once impressive was now little more than rubble from the vicious battle that had just taken place. As mewtwo stepped back the rocket boss drank in the sight. It was poetic really, the alolan champion laid to rest upon a broken throne.

This was justice in a sense. The girl had come to stop him from brainwashing that woman Lusamine and sent him on his way after their fight. Now she was going to wake up under his influence and control to help him get what he wanted from this world... but he had a few things to do first.

There was a certain meddling scientist who needed to be either brought to heel or taken care of. Next to the champion herself, he was the most dangerous person he could face here. Yet Giovanni highly doubted he would get a wonderful battle from the man like he just had. How funny was it, that out of all the trainers in the world it was a young child who stood up to him? That odd wave of nostalgia flooded him again and he wondered that if perhaps, in another life, he had been defeated before his plans had been brought to fruition by another young trainer.

Truthfully, the idea didn't seem as absurd as it once had.

With a soft chuckled he shook his head and motioned for mewtwo to join him. He glanced one last time at the defeated champion, sleeping in seemingly peaceful sleep, before he smirked and teleported away to find his next target leaving the girl in a shattered arena under darkened clouded skies.

 ** _The End..._**

( **A/N** : Oof, welp, that's the end of this two shot! Finally, so much stuff happened and I was unable to finish this for the longest time. I had started it, but finishing it was hard even though I had everything planned out. Truthfully this ended up being far longer than I had expected. I was thinking about 6k words but then it... doubled. I know some people were probably expecting a different ending. One where Moon won the fight but ah... that wasn't as interesting to me. I feel like there's more potential this way if I ever feel like writing more of it and I just like it when the bad guys win sometimes. Spices things up you know? And now think of all the interesting things that could happen! There's so many possibilities!

Also a couple things, Giovanni's team was inspired by both the anime and manga a little bit and Moon's team was based off my own team that I had in my playthrough.

Anywho, hope you liked it and I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta and my dyslexia get's the better of me sometimes. Until the next story, bye!)


End file.
